A szeretet leplezetlen oldala
by timko77
Summary: Arthur olyan levelekben fejezte ki az összes bánatát, melyeknek volt címzettjük és úti céljuk, mégsem érkeztek meg soha. A kimondatlan szavak egy idő után úrrá lesznek rajta, a francia zaklatása pedig csak bonyolít az életén.


_Kedves Te!_

_Újra neked írok. Soha nem tudtam elmondani neked a valós érzéseimet, pedig hányszor meg akartam tenni. Tudtam, hogy úgysem értenéd meg. Tudtam, hogy kinevetsz, kigúnyolsz és magamra hagysz. Így csak ezek a levelek maradtak meg nekem, az egyetlen, ami valahogy hozzád köthető. Csekély kommunikáció, ami a valóságban már nem adatott meg nekem. _

_Még mindig előttem van az a nap. A nap, amikor az ég is sírt, könnyeimet láthatatlanná tette a zuhogó eső. A szag, ami a vér és a nedves szár közös egysége okozott nehéz légzést számomra. És a fájdalmas érzés, ami nem olyan, mintha karddal szíven döftek volna. Nem, ez sokkal rosszabb. Mert a kard azonnal végez, a fájdalom hamar megszűnik és a lélek megnyugszik. De ez az érzés nem tűnik el, főleg nem azonnal. Ez a seb ott nyomasztja az áldozatát nap mint nap, és nincs rá semmilyen gyógyír, ami enyhítene rajta. Ezért inkább ott haltam volna meg a csatatéren, méltó halál lett volna, sem mint szégyenkezni a vereség miatt és továbbélni a veszteséggel, amit magad után hagytál. Te ezt soha nem fogod megérteni és soha nem is fogod átérezni ezt az űrt. Te voltál a világom, érted bármit megtettem volna. Sajnálom, hogy azt hitted, a ritka és rövid látogatásaim egyenlőek voltak a nemtörődömséggel. Pedig nem is tudod hányszor sírtam a kabinomban egyedül, hányszor ringatott a tenger hullámai álomba még könnyektől nedves szemeimet, hányszor próbáltam a munkámat és kötelességemet hátrahagyni miattad. De ezt te soha nem tudod meg. _

_Utállak, amiért nem tudok nélküled élni._

_Utállak, amiért szeretlek._

_Hiányzol!_

A levelet becsúsztatta a borítékba, ráírta a címzett nevét és pontos címét, majd végleg lezárta. Könyökére támasztódott, a kezében tartott borítékot a fejéhez simította. Elmerült a mély sóhajaiban, és nem állt távol, hogy szemei újra könnyeket ejtsenek. De próbált erős maradni, már annyiszor megjárta ezt a kínkeserve utat. Fölállt kényelmes karamell színű foteljából és az íróasztalához vette az irányt, ahol kihúzott egy fiókot. Ez a fiók telis-tele volt levelekkel, ugyanannak a címzettnek, ugyanazzal a gondosan megformált betűkkel, ugyanolyan borítékokban őrzött fájdalommal. Ez a levél most hozzájuk társult, már közéjük tartozott.

- Talán egy új helyet kellene találnom nekik. – gondolta magában a brit férfi – Mindjárt be sem tudom csukni a fiókot.

* * *

A hűvös téli szellő villódzó rózsaszínűvé csípte Arthur arcát, amint a Tower-híd közepén figyelte e Temze sodrását. Mindig idejött, ha egyszerűen csak ki akart nézni a fejéből, még ha nem leli nyugalmát. Ez a környezet mindig gondolkodásra tudta késztetni, az ő kis gondolatvilágában lehetett.

- Bonjour mon cher! – csendült fel a dallamos francia köszönés

- Kopj le csigafej, egyedül akarok lenni!

- Óh, így kell köszöni egy barátnak?

- Egy barátnak nem, de te nem tartozol ebbe a fogalomba.

- Ejnye, valaki ma nagyon durcás.

- A mondat melyik szavát nem érted? Az „egyedül", az „akarok" vagy a „lenni" részét? Ajánlom az angol tudásod bővítését.

- Ugyan már, senki nem hallgatna meg ilyen állapotban, csak én, és ezt te is tudod. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki elviseli a rettenetes angol humorodat, az ehetetlen ételnek nevezett valamidet, a modorodról meg hadd ne beszéljünk. Tárd hát ki szíved a jó öreg bátyádnak!

A francia fiatalember behatolt a brit intim zónájába, szinte hozzásimult vállával a másik vállának. Hosszú hullámos fürtjeit felkapta a szél ereje, elegáns zakóját egy hozzáillő kockás sál díszítette. Mindig kínosan ügyelt a külsejére, mindennap úgy kellett kinéznie, mintha egy fotózásra készült volna. Arthurt irritálta Francis közelsége, hogy pofátlanul ennyire megengedi magának ezt a magaviseletet, mikor jól tudja, hogy a britekbe be van kódolva a távolságtartás erélye. Ugyanakkor utálta, hogy ennyire ismeri. Valóban, most szüksége volt valaki társaságára, még ha ezt ennek az idegesítő borvedelő személyében kell megtisztelje. A mormolást és szúró mimikákat lassacskán a szavak ereje váltotta fel, Arthur gondterhelten mesélt a franciának érzéseiről. Még ő maga is meglepődött, hogy amennyire utálja eme férfit, még a lélegzetét is, annyira bízott is benne. Ez mindig egy kutya-macska viszony marad.

A beszélgetés vége már egy angol pubban folytatodott. Még korán volt, rajtuk kivül csak még két férfi és a pultos lány voltak jelen. Francis vonakodva tanulmányozta az ale színét, sűrűségét és hőmérsékletét. Valahogy úgy érezte, ez lehet a sátáni ital, ami minden élő teremtés számára veszélyt és fenyegetést jelenthet. Arthur addigra már kellemes állapotba sodorta saját magát, és a távolságtartás kezdett megszűnni. Az alkohol mindig előhozta belőle a gátlástalanságot.

- És én hülye, azt hittem, hogy szeret engem! – nyelve nehezen, de megküzdött a mondat megformálásban

- Arthur-Arthur, fölösleges valamin ilyen hosszú ideig siránkozni.

- Pofa be! Te könnyen beszélsz, te bárkit megkaphatsz bármikor! Te valószínűleg soha nem is sírtál valakiért.

- Erről most ne nyissunk vitát, ha szabad ezt kérnem.

- De, tudod mit? Elegem van, hogy a te életed mindig tabutéma. Nem lennél oly kedves, hogy beleavatsz a te romantikus és mindig tökéletes életedbe?

- Ugyan, nem lehetne ezt máskor? Most amúgy is te voltál a téma, minek kell ettől eltérni?

- Miért ne lehetne most? Na, gyerünk, hadd halljam Monsieur!

- Hát ha annyira tudni akarod Arthur Kirkland, én is voltam már valaha szerelmes, méghozzá reménytelenül. Az illető soha nem viszonozta az érzéseimet, és évekig megviselt az állapot. Akkor döntöttem el, hogy soha többé nem kötödök egyetlenegy emberhez sem, és csak a csábítás erejének élek. És tudod mit? Tetszik nekem ez az életstílus! Imádom, hogy a nők és férfiak a lábam előtt hevernek, hogy ellenállhatatlan vagyok, hogy élvezhetem az élet mámorát!

Arthur elfelejtett levegőt venni. Valaki Francist visszautasította? Az meg hogy lehet? Biztos, hogy az illető vak lehetett, vagy nem mert a férfira pillantani, vagy akár az is lehet, hogy aszexuális. Igen, valami ilyesmi lehet, hisz milyen földi teremtés képes ellenállni eme férfi vonzerejének?

_Kedves Te!_

_Megint én vagyok. Megint egyedül. Valahogy nem tudom megérteni, hogy miért kerülsz ennyire. Büszkeség ide vagy oda, azért mutathatsz némi emberséget irántam. Tudod, próbáltalak elfelejteni, teljesen kitörölni az emlékezetemből, de annál inkább tért vissza léted minden mozzanata. Szörnyű, ugye? Még lehetőségem sincs megszabadulni a múlttól. Bárcsak olyan könnyen menne ez, mint a Hollywood-i filmjeidben, pityeregni egy-két napot, egy hetet esetleg még szerencsétlenkedni, majd egy fényes nap, amint a város utcáit járod, feléd pillant a nagy Ő, és a világ összes terhe leesik a válladról. Milyen szép elképzelés, csak kár, hogy én ebből kimaradtam. _

Szédítő képkockák, kimaradt jelenetek. Arthur már megint elintézte, hogy ne felejtse el, milyen a másnaposság bódító keringője. Az ágyán hevert magatehetetlenül, haja akár egy megtépett szénakazal, öltözéke is elég tesze-tosza volt, például ingének gombjai nem megfelelően voltak begombolva. Próbált felülni, de egy hihetetlen erő, a gravitáció, visszarántotta a helyére. Karját a flakon felé emelte és megpróbálta egy helyben tartani egy rövidebb időre, kevés sikerrel. Hiába fogadta meg, hogy soha többé nem fog berúgni, ez már az énjévé vált. Arthur és az alkohol elválaszthatatlan cimborák lettek. Azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon mi történhetett előző nap, vagy talán még aznap van? Nem jutott eszébe különösebb esemény, azon kívül, hogy Francissal volt. A szobájának ajtaja kinyílt, a férfi pedig ott állt az ajtóküszöbénél. Mosolyogva pillantott az ágyon tanyázó fickóra.

- Mon cher, csak hogy megébredtél!

- Francis, ne beszélj ilyen hangnemben, mert a végén még elhiszem, hogy valami olyasmit csináltam, vagy csináltunk, amit nem kellett volna!

Ugyan, ezt miből gondolod? Csak miután hazahurcoltalak, sóvárogva könyörögtél egy kis odafigyelésre, így eltöltöttünk egy forró éjszakát együtt, itt ezen a puha ágyon. – közben odasétált és leült az ágy sarkára

- Mi a franc?!

- Mi? Már nem is emlékszel?

- Te rohadt, perverz állat! Hogy tehetted ezt velem? – és ütlegelni kezdte a férfi combját és oldalát, amit öklével elért fekvő helyzetből

- Most mi van? Nagyon élvezted, a legjobb kezek között voltál, semmi okod nem lehet a panaszra.

- Mocsadék! Utállak, utállak, utállak! Dögölnél meg! – a paplanát azonnal magára borította, remélve, hogy ezzel elnyeli a föld

- Jaj, ugyan, csak ugratlak!

- Most mi van?

- Csak vicceltem, nem történt semmi. Csak kíváncsi voltam milyen reakciód lesz.

- Hogy te mekkora egy szemétláda vagy Francis Bonnefoy! – erőt vett magán, hogy már csak azért is felül, és tovább püföli a férfit, amiért ennyire ráijesztett ezzel a kijelentéssel

- Hé, most már elég lesz, ennyire ne vedd zokon!

Pár pillanatig még levezette a dühét a brit fiatalember, de a kellemetlen pörgés a fejében hamar visszakényszerítette vízszintes helyzetbe. Magára nézett és kérdőre vonta a rosszul begombolt ingét.

- És akkor miért ilyen az ingen? És miért van a karod tele karmolással?

- Óh, hát az egyszerű! Mikor felhoztalak a lakásodba, be akartalak dobni a kádba, hátha jobb színbe hozlak azzal, de azt hitted, hogy meg akarlak erőszakolni, mikor az ingedet akartam kigombolni, és vadmacska módjára védted meg magad. A karmolást köszönöm szépen, neked köszönhetem. Úgy gondoltam, inkább meglapulok a másik szobában és hagylak kijózanodni.

- Persze, és ezt el is kell hinnem?

- Hmm, miért, inkább azt a variációt szeretnéd, hogy átadtad magad a csábításomnak? – kérdezte kaján mosollyal és finoman ráhelyezte kezét Arthur combjára

- El a mancsokkal! – csapott a franciára, mint éhező szúnyogra

- Na, jól van, ennyire nem kell erőszakosnak lenned.

- Én vagyok az erőszakos? – kérdezte felháborodott hangnemben

- Igen, én nem okozok fájdalmat a partnereimnek, ezt te is tudhatnád.

- Na elég, takarodj a lakásomból!

- Arthur...

- Kifelé!

_Kedves Te!_

_Az utóbbi 3 napban rólad álmodtam. Szépet. Kellemeset. Bár nem voltunk egy pár, csak barátok, mégis elragadóan mosolyogtál rám, mintha soha nem utáltál vagy haragudtál volna rám. Megcsókoltál. Pontosabban, nem is csók, de megpusziltad az ajkaimat. Sírni tudtam volna az örömömben, mert el tudtam volna fogadni ezt az állapotot. Megelégedtem volna ezzel, és nem zavart volna, ha van bárkid is, ha így viszonyulsz hozzám és megpuszilsz minden ok nélkül, akkor el tudom hinni, hogy szeretsz engem. Szeretsz engem, mint embert, ...mint egy érző lényt._

A brit órák hosszat a sarokban kuporgott, állát térdén pihentette, karjaival átfonta felhúzott lábat. Teljesen kétségbe esett a történtek miatt. Vajon Francis hazudott vagy az igazat mondta? Pontosabban, mikor hazudott és mikor nem? Miért érez ekkora félelmet? Még ha meg is történt volna, nem kellene a világvégének lennie, ugye? Szakadna le az ég, hisz ez Francis Bonnefoy! A fél világ az ereit vagdosná, csakhogy egy estét tölthessen vele, ő meg itt játssza a hattyúk halálát, hogy részt vehetett ebben a varázslatos pillanatban. Inkább szerencsésnek kellene éreznie magát, hisz nem sok ember/ország közelítette meg élete során. Miért nem burjánzik belőle a büszkeség?

Most aztán tényleg hallani akarta Alfred hangját. Igen, fel kell hívnia, mindegy hány óra van, ez nem tűr halasztást. Szüksége volt rá, hogy kiöntse lelkét. Ám hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez a beszélgetés nemhogy javított volna a közérzetén, csak rontott rajta. Hányingere támadt, szörnyen rosszul lett, és ez nem az alkohol hatása miatt volt, hanem a férfi hangjától és beszéde tartalmától.

_Kedves Te!_

_Bármennyire próbálok én lenni „okosabb", nem felszínre hozni az elfojtott érzelmeimet, és elhinni, te egy jó ember vagy, minden ritka beszélgetés során felhúzod az agyam. Valahogy sikerül közvetett módon kinyilvánítanod, hogy én valójában semmit nem érek a számodra. Pedig jól tudtad, hogy számítottam volna arra a találkozásra, mégis lepasszoltál mások miatt, ráadásul szó nélkül. Hova lett „azt a hétvégét egyedül, nyugiban akarom eltölteni"? Hazug disznó vagy, ugye tudod?_

_Néha észrevehetnéd, hogy nemcsak bennem, de benned is rengeteg önzőség és igazságtalanság van. Tudod, jobban értékeltem volna, ha észrevennéd mindazt, amit érted tettem, mindazt a jóságot és odaadást, amit neked tápláltam. Amikor sírva rohantál hozzám, mert rosszat álmodtál, vagy mert rettegtél a nyári zápor hátborzongató morajlásától. Én miért nem kaphatóm vissza ezt a kedvességet, amikor szükségem lenne rá? Valóban igaz, amit rólatok, amerikaiakról mondanak. Csak kihasználtok mindenkit, tudását és anyagi javát, és azt saját hasznotokra fordítjátok. Így lehetsz az, aki vagy ma, mások kifosztásából._

* * *

A Heathrow-i repülőtéren az emberek nyüzsögtek a terminálok hosszú folyosóiban, várakoztak hosszú kígyózó sorokban a kapuknál, a vasmadarak percenként szálltak fel vagy le a hosszú kifutópályákon, gurultak egyik elágazásból a másikba, és a repülőtér dolgozói percpontosan igyekeztek beszállítani a több száz utast a saját gépükbe poggyászukkal együtt. A világ legforgalmasabb nemzetközi repülőtere már csak ilyen. Arthur túl korán érkezett meg a 4-es terminálba, még bőven a járat indulásától számított 2 órával előtt. A szabadidejét a lelátóban kívánta eltölteni, ahol csodálhatta a 21. századi fejlett technikával felszerelt óriási gépeket. Néha, amikor teljesen kiüríti az agyát a rengeteg gondtól és reális felfogásoktól, akkor ő maga is eltűnődik, hogy ezek az óriás acélszörnyetegek hogy is képesek repülni, hisz oly ellentmond a természet törvényeinek. És ilyenkor elmosolyodik, hogy ez akár egy megmagyarázhatatlan csoda is lehet, valami, amire nincs válasz, mégis ma már mindennapi és megszokott látvány, hogy több tonnás szerkezetek repkednek a fejünk fölött. Az ember több ezer éves álma, hogy meghódítsa az eget, az ma meg egy megvalósult és elérhető álommá faragta ki magát. Miközben ott szállingóztak a gondolatai, és a korlátnak támaszkodott, egy férfi ugyanazt a támaszkodó pózt vette fel, és centikre helyezkedett el a brit férfitől. Nem pillantott annak arcára, mert a korláton pihenő karból és a finom gyapjúszálas ezüst öltönyből már tudta a viselőjének gazdáját is.

- Miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte pár pillanatnyi némaság után Arthur

- Ne gondold, hogy pofátlan vagyok.

- Pardon?

- Egy ujjal sem szoktam hozzád nyúlni, ha részeg vagy.

- Persze, majd pont velem teszel kivételt, mi?

- Igen, ez pontosan így van.

- Na jól van, takarodj innen te senkiházi!

- Először is, nem én vagyok itt a senkiházi, másodszor, igen, veled **muszáj **kivételt tennem.

- Minek is?

- Mert kénytelen vagyok gyakran látni a fejedet, ha meg ennyire vulgáris lennék veled, akkor csak rontanék az amúgy is pengéken álló viszonyunkról. Azokat az embereket soha nem látom újra, így nincs is mit veszítenem. Ennyi az egésznek a logikája.

- Tényleg nem... ?– szeppent meg a brit

- Hát persze mon cher, nem tennék veled ilyet, ha nem akarnád. Hidd el nekem.

- ... köszönöm. – hangja könnyeddé formálódott

- Na és, miért mész New Yorkba?

- Ezt meg honnan tudod?

- Honnan tudnám, hogy egyáltalán itt vagy, nemde? British Airways 1506-as járat, indul 15:15-kor, érkezik 18:25-kor a New York-i John F. Kennedy nemzetközi repülőtérre, az út időtartama 8 óra 10 perc, a jegyed a 2K ülésre, az első osztályra szól, ami már szinte ingyen van neked a rengeteg utazásaid miatt, amúgy durván 7400 fontba került volna egy átlag embernek.

- A saját légitársaságom, még szép, hogy nekem kávépénz egy ilyen utazás. Mintha te nem lennél hasonló helyzetben az Air France-al. Amúgy gratulálok a csodálatos nyomozásodnak.

- Tudod, én mindig csodálatos vagyok.

- Na igen, az egod mit sem változott.

- De nem feleltél a kérdésemre.

- Melyikre is?

- Hogy miért mész New Yorkba?

- Csak úgy, megyek.

- Aha, csak úgy, spontán, minden ok nélkül.

- Látod, tudod te, akkor miért kérded?

- Mert nem így van, ugye?

Arthur lesütötte smaragdzöld szempárjait, nem mert a francia arcára nézni. Bár Francist néha a falra lehetne kenni, de Arthurt meglepően jól ismerte. Mindig tudta, mikor van az a pillanat, amikor az igazat mondja, és mikor az, amikor valamit el akar takarni, pedig arca sokszor érzéketlen és hideg. Úgy tűnik csak Francisnak volt meg erre a képessége.

- Sejtem, hogy mit érezhetsz. Alfred ilyen, kihasznál mindenkit addig, amíg az illető érdekes vagy a hasznára válik, utána egyszerűen lepattintja. Szóval ezt nem kellene annyira zokon vedd, ez nem a te hibád.

- De nekem ő volt a mindenem, az egyetlenem! Ennyi idő után is képtelen vagyok minden lelki köteléket elszakítani. Körém láncolt valamit, mintha direkt így akarna velem játszani. Gyenge vagyok, megbabonázott az ő bájos mosolyával.

- És most mit akarsz csinálni?

- Azt, amit megérdemel.

Francis kérdőn nézett a másikra, és volt egy nem túl kellemes megérzése a dologgal kapcsolatban, de nem állt a brit útjába. Ez az ő ügye, neki kell megtennie azt, amit ő helyesnek lát, még ha ő az ellenkezőjét is gondolná. Épp ezért rá sem kérdezett a terveire, csak megértően bólintott. Biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem támogatná az ötletét, és meg akarta adni azt a minimális támogatást, ami tőle telhetett.

13:55 volt, a becsekkolás már több mint fél órája megkezdődött a BA1506-as járatára. Francis felajánlotta segítőkészségét, és elcipelte Arthurnak a bőröndjét. A turista osztály részlegén még javában sorban álltak, ám az első osztálynál szinte meg sem kellett állni a kevesebb utasszám miatt. Csak egy férfi állt előttük, aki feladta a bőröndjét, és haladt is tovább a megfelelő kapuhoz. Arthur nemsokára követte ezt a férfit, hisz ugyanazzal a járattal utaznak majd az Államokba. Elbúcsúzott „drága barátjától", aki semleges mosollyal az arcán megölelte, és megveregette a vállát. Még egyszer visszapillantott az elegáns franciára, aztán végleg elveszett a terminál folyosóiban.

Az utasok elkezdhettek felszállni a gép fedélzetére. Az emberek reakciói mindig vegyes egy ilyen pillanatban. Van aki izgatott, van aki retteg, van aki fáradt, mert már több órája utazik a fél világban, van aki számára mindez semleges, és van, aki csak túl akar lenni az egész utazáson. Bár Arthur nem volt valami vidám, mégis, egy ilyen pillanat, amikor egy repülő közelében lehetett, elöntötte gyermeki jókedvvel és izgalommal. Egy Boeing 777-200 típusú, rendkívül korszerű, a legmodernebb számítógépes berendezésekkel felszerelt, a legnagyobb 2 hajtóműves sugárhajtású repülőgéppel utazhattak ma a tengeren túlra. A fehérben tündöklő géptörzs csillogott a kevéske napsütésben, a British Airways felirat közel volt ahhoz az ajtóhoz, amelyet most használtak az utasok beszállításához, a nemzetük lobogója pedig hullámosan felfestve ékesítette a függőleges vezérsíkot. Önkéntelenül is mosolygott a látványtól, főleg, hogy a kedvenc légiutas-kísérője, Hailey is szolgálatban volt a járaton.

- Jó napot Sir Arthur, üdvözöljük a fedélzeten! Öröm magát újra látni! – köszöntötte a húszas éveiben járó fiatal lány, csillogó zöldes íriszekkel, selymes étcsokoládé színű haja gondosan elrendezett kontyban viselte, arca pirospozsgás, egyenruhája pedig makulátlanul tökéletes volt.

- Szép napot Hailey, köszönöm a fogadtatást. Ma is tüneményes vagy, mint mindig.

- Köszönöm uram. Kérem, fáradjon az üléséhez.

Arthur engedelmeskedett, és a gép elejébe, az első osztályba vette az irányt. Tény, hogy már a turista osztály is egyre kényelmesebb és barátságosabb, de az első osztállyal összeegyezhetetlen. Valóban első rangú ott minden, a kiszolgálás, a kényelem, a szórakoztatás, minden. Ülése a 2K-ra, az ablak mellé szólt, a jobb oldalon. A fekete bőrborítású ülése egy kényelmes ággyá hivatott alakulni ilyen hosszú utak során, és melyek háttámlája félig el vannak kerítve, hogy az utas úgy érezhesse, senki más nincs ott rajta kívül. Két ablak is tartozott egy üléshez, ami automatikus redőnnyel volt felszerelve, melyet egy gombnyomással irányíthatott. Előtte plazma TV díszelgett mindenféle szórakoztatási lehetőséggel, mint filmek, zene, tévé műsorok, videó játékok. Kéznél volt még egy aprócska asztalka, fölötte lámpával, a rengeteg egyéb kedves ajándékkal együtt, mint a minőségi pizsama, ajakbalzsam és minőségi ételek, italok. Kézipoggyászát és kabátját elhelyezte a saját kis szekrényébe, majd kényelembe helyezte magát ülésén, nem megfeledkezve a biztonsági öv becsatolását végrehajtani. Az utasok a helyükön voltak, az ajtókat bezárták légmentesen, a gépezet pedig gurulni kezdett a 27-es jobb pályára. Addig a légiutas-kísérők bemutatták az utasok számára a biztonsági bemutatott. A felszállás mindig egy rendkívüli pillanat a repülés során, amint ez a monstrum felgyorsul majdnem 300 km/óra-ra, elegendő felhajtóerőt biztosítva, hogy fölszállhassanak. Amint elhagyod az aszfalttal beborított pályát, érzed azt az érzést, amit őseink soha nem érezhettek: szabadság.

_Kedves Te!_

_Talán ez lesz az utolsó levelem a számodra. Itt ülök ebben a csodálatos repülőben, ami átrepít az óceánon keresztül megközelítőleg 8 óra alatt. Bár tény, voltak idők, amikor az én gyönyörű szépségem, a Concorde, akár kevesebb mint 3 óra alatt átszelte ezt az utat. De persze ezt is megirigyelted tőlem, még el is vetted az én kicsikémet._

_Néha elgondolkodok, vajon mit is érhetek neked. Vajon mit érdemeltem, hogy így bánj velem. Tudod, én mindig mondtam, hogy az a környezet, ami körülvesz, az nem lesz jó a számodra, de soha nem hallgattál rám. Soha, pedig én csak óvni akartalak, még ebből a távolságból is. Egyre jobban megváltoztál, egyre keményebbnek érzed magad, pedig oly védtelen a szilárd bástyád nélkül. Talán az a bástya is csak egy illuzió, talán minden csak egy illuzió. De az biztos, hogy már nem vagy az a tündéri lény, aki azon a friss tavaszi napon a zsenge fűvel elárasztott réten rohangált. _

_Nincs többé._

_Soha többé nem lesz már._

_Szánalmasnak érzem, hogy még ezek után is azt akarom, az oldaladon lehessek. Hogy ezek után is bármikor képes lennék megbocsájtani, bármilyen sebet is ejtettél szívemben. Vajon miért nem tudok megszabadulni tőled? Elgondolkoztam, mi is tenne boldoggá, vagy mi tenné nyugodtabbá és könnyűvé lelkemet..._

Másnap reggel a brit határozottan tette lépteit a Central Park-ba. Tudta, hogy vasárnap reggel ott fogja találni Alfredet. Megszokott cselekedet a részéről, hogy New York egyetlen zöld területére jöjjön friss levegőt szívni még ilyen csípős időjárásban is. Ennek köszönhetően az egész parkban alig tartózkodott bárki is. Végigbattyogott az úton, ami az amerikai kedvenc zugába vezette, egy egészen kellemes részhez, ahol egy hatalmas fa állt, mellette egy kis tavacskával, és egy paddal, amire még a nevét is ráírta, hogy bizony, az az ő tulajdona. Ott volt a férfi, hátravetett fejjel a padon, az eget boklászta tekintetével, így rácsodálkozott, hogy megállt előtte valaki csak pár méterrel.

- Arthur? Te jó ég, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte döbbent hangon

- Meglepődtél?

- Iii..igen! Nem számítottam erre, nem úgy volt, hogy nem jössz?

- De, úgy volt, hogy jövők. Te vettél rá, hogy maradjak otthon, mert „fontos" dolgod van!

- Ugyan, ezt már megbeszéltük. Most komolyan, azért repültél idáig, hogy drámát csinálj?

- Fogd be! Aki itt drámát csinál hónapok, évek óta, az te vagy! Elgondolkozol azon, amiket mondani szoktál? Mindig mindent úgy állítasz be, hogy más érezze magát felelősnek, miközben te kerülöd a konfliktust. Önző, faragatlan, beképzelt, és nem utolsó sorban, egy nagy idióta vagy, aki visszaél mások jóságával. Hát nekem ebből elegem van, nem fog többé beválni nálam az a cuki kis mosolyod, Alfred F. Jones!

- Rendben, ha ezt gondolod, nem kell velem többet szóba állnod.

- Ki engedte, hogy parancsolgass itt nekem?!

- Hé, haver, most már csillapodj le, okés?

- Nem, nem okés, egyáltalán nem okés!

- Arthur, figyelj már ide – felállt padjáról és csak egy lépést sikerült megtennie Arthur felé

- Ülj oda vissza, de azonnal!

Arthur előrántotta a pisztolyát kabátja zsebéből, amit sziklaszilárdan Alfred felé szögezett. Szeme fortyogott, szinte lángolt sokat sejtető tekintete.

- Arthur... mit jelentsen ez?

- Félsz, ugye?

- Ugyan már, mitől kellene? Úgysem mernéd megtenni. Gyere, add ide szépen azt a pisztoly.

- A kis manipulatív húzásaidat tartsd meg magadnak, és ülj vissza arra a nyavalyás padra!

- Jól van, jól van, látod, leültem. Most boldog vagy?

- Még nem. – mondta erőteljes hangnemben

Egész kellemes látvány volt a számára, Alfred engedelmeskedik a parancsának. Mikor történt ilyen utoljára? Biztosan nagyon régen lehetett. És most fegyvert fog arra az országra, aki mindig is diktálni szerette a háború menetét, meggyőzni mindenkit, még aki nála tapasztaltabb volt, hogy az ő ötletei a legbriliánsabbak. Olyan fegyvereket fejlesztett ki, amiknek nincs párja a világon, hihetetlen mennyiségű tömegpusztító fegyver állt a rendelkezésére, és fiatal katonák, akik mindig lelkesen teljesítenek bármilyen megbízást. Most viszont oly védtelen, mint egy hóember a napsugárzástól, esélye sincs ellenállni, hisz csak akkor van nagy szája, ha biztosítva van a hátsója.

- Nem értelek Arthur, ez valami angol humor?

- Nem, ez itt a realitás talaja. Elegem van, hogy mindig sebet ejtesz szívemben, és még csak bocsánatot sem kérsz. Itt az ideje, hogy te is érezz félelmet és fájdalmat! Itt az ideje, hogy megtudd, mit éreznek mások, amikor egy nála hatalmasabb erő ront rá, és kénytelen behódolni a túlélése érdekében!

_... aztán többször visszatért ugyanaz a gondolat. Először csak arra gondoltam, biztos a hirtelen felgyüremlett düh, de később egyre természetesebbé vált, hogy ezt kell tennem. Akit gyűlölünk, azt nem tartjuk vissza a haláltól, hanem hagyjuk szenvedni az élet szörnyű igazságában. Akit viszont szeretünk, annak saját magunk akarjuk megadni a végső tiszteletet, és látni, hogy úgy halt meg, ahogy ő megérdemli. Nincs bűntudatom arra a tettemre, amire tehát készülők. Talán lehet, hogy elérzékenyülök, talán lehet, hogy nem merem majd meghúzni a ravaszt, lehet, hogy célt tévesztek, de az is előfordulhat, hogy pont szíven talállak majd. Akárhogy is fog alakulni, látni fogod pisztolyom ragyogó csövét, és látni fogod szememből fakadó irdatlan szikrákat. Nem leszek gyáva, látni fogod, hogy nem vagyok az a kis teaszürcsölő prűd gentleman, maradt még a kalóz énemből elegendő spiritusz. Látni fogod, hogy erre is képes vagyok: ölni. Méghozzá nem akárkit. ..._

- Nem érdekel mi fog történni a lövés után. Nem érdekel ha csak egy horzsolással megúszod, vagy egy azonnali halállal távozol az élők sorából. Én csak azt tudom, hogy ezzel a lövéssel bennem végleg halott leszel. Végleg. És ez a döntésem végleges, mert te engem képes lennél elfeledni. Én viszont soha nem foglak téged.

_... A bosszú csupán jelentéktelen cselekedett, van aki bosszút áll, és van, aki mélyen megsértett. Ez nem bosszú volt, ez büntetés, méghozzá szeretetből elkövetett büntetés. Mert aki szeret, az ölni is tud. _


End file.
